Coffee Conversations
by ChocolateKiss1995
Summary: Toby confronts Andrew, for giving Spencer pills in Season 4. (Set sometime in Season 5).


Lines were always one of Toby Cavanaugh's pet peeves. He knew they were just a factor of life, something inconvenient that everyone had to endure. He'd always hoped though, that he'd be waiting a whole lot less after gaining his GED and effectively ending his high school career. High school and lines went together like cheese and crackers. He'd hoped in vain though, as he waited in line for coffee from a particularly slow Barista on a particularly busy day.

By the grunt that erupted from his girlfriend's throat, he wasn't the only impatient one. "Tapping your foot isn't making this line move any faster, Spence," Toby repeated her common response when he grew impatient, more to tease her than anything else.

"Well, maybe it'll make this new kid hurry up." Spencer voiced rather loudly, obviously directing it at the boy behind the counter. It was the same kid Spencer had demanded remake her coffee a month ago. When Toby asked why she was suddenly jumping down the Barista's throat, she'd waved him off with a line about some rumor at school about Aria that kid had started.

Toby chuckled internally at his girlfriend's obvious dislike for the kid and her uncanny ability to use every opportunity life presented to show it. She was nothing if not protective of the ones she loves.

He even remembered a time when that same fire burning rage and ice cold eyes that could stop a beating heart was directed right at him.

Shaking off the memories of a time he'd rather not revisit, Toby placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder, about to say something to settle her down when another voice beat him to it. "Easy there, killer," a blonde, bulky kid said, his mouth turning up in a subtle smirk.

Killer? The boy made the word sound like an endearing nickname.

Apparently it was, as Spencer smiled right back at the guy. "Andrew, I didn't see you there," The words took a tone of familiarity. Spencer knew this kid. _Toby_ knew this kid, he realized.

"Yeah, well, I blend into the background before my morning coffee," He joked, his smile only growing bigger.

Before she could respond, Spencer's attention was drawn back to Toby, whose hand was still placed on her shoulder. "Oh! Toby, this is Andrew Campbell," She introduced, gesturing towards the tall blonde. "Andrew, this is Toby Cavanaugh, the carpenter."

Carpenter? Spencer introduced him by his profession? Did she do this with everyone?

_The Carpenter._

Like a light bulb turning on, Toby realized this was from a previous conversation.

Judging by the look Andrew was still giving Spencer, Toby didn't really feel like pursuing _this_ conversation. "The line is moving up," Toby's voice resembled the wood he used on his job site.

Andrew Campbell. He recognized the face from the decathlon tournaments he'd attended to cheer Spencer on. The kid was as smart as Spencer.

But if he was really smart, he would have run the second comprehension struck Toby Cavanaugh's face. He didn't just know this guy from Spencer. He knew him from a conversation Veronica and Peter Hastings were kind enough to include him in. The night Spencer ditched him, the night she'd confronted Jessica Dilaurentis, the last night she ever took Addreall, after she'd stormed upstairs, her parents went on a rabid chase to figure out where their daughter was getting her supply of ADHD medication from.

They figured out after forcing her to hand over her phone that one of her enablers went by the name Andrew Campbell.

Suddenly, Toby could feel the room take on another color, closer to red.

Naturally quiet and altruistic, Toby rarely felt this kind of rage. Not since he'd gotten away from Jenna and her malicious stunts. Not since he'd first been informed of the hooded team that was out to harm his girlfriend. He didn't feel this kind of rage over any little thing.

But someone feeding the only person he was absolutely sure he loved amphetamines was no small thing, even if she was willing to take them.

Toby eventually moved his arm from Spencer's shoulder to subtly-but not too subtly-take her hand.

Andrew ordered his coffee but didn't leave. He waited at the counter, trying not to be obvious. But it was obvious, he was waiting for Spencer.

Toby didn't bother entertaining the idea of being elusive. As Spencer ordered her coffee, Toby's hand moved to massage the back of her neck, gently kneading at her tense vertebrates, before cupping the back of her head, gently rubbing her brown curls. "Does that hurt, sweetheart?'' He asked, making his voice sweet as the sugar Andrew suddenly couldn't figure out how to open.

Spencer, once again, remained oblivious. "It always hurts, Tobes. _Always_. I swear I have a permanent knot in the back of my head. I haven't brush my hair back there in more than a year."

Toby's hand moved to her shoulder, finding a pressure point where it met her neck. Squeezing the tight muscles, Spencer gasped and squirmed. "Does that hurt?"

Andrew seemed to wish to jump to her rescue, his hands shaking around his coffee as he watched the couple interact.

"Yes," Spencer whispered.

Letting go of her agitated muscles, Toby leaned forward to kiss it. "Shh, I'll tell you what. You bag school today and I'll set you up in bed with hot towels on your neck and back."

Spencer's face broke into a smile. "Really?"

The look of pure joy and excitement distracted Toby from his current plan for a second. Had no one really ever offered her such a deal? She had no idea what it was like to have another human being be so willing to take care of her that when she heard the offer, her first reaction was that it wasn't real.

"Of course," Toby leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "And I'll get you some lotion and rub it all over your back and legs, just like you love."

"Really?" Her voice was getting more enthusiastic by the second.

"Absolutely," He couldn't resist the urge to pull her into a hug. It wasn't everyday she got that animated about something so trivial. "I would do anything for you, Spencer."

He didn't miss the way Andrew's face took on a more sour expression, as if his coffee suddenly turned bitter.

Toby knew he couldn't contain himself any longer. "Go upstairs, Spence and lay down on the bed. I'll bring you your coffee."

"Don't forget, tons of sugar," She instructed, unwrapping her arms from his neck.

"I won't forget," He promised, now looking directly into Andrew's eyes, as she made her way towards his loft, fully aware he was implying a double meaning. "I never forget anything concerning her," Toby said, keeping his tone light as he picked up the two coffees and made his way next to Andrew, picking up three packets of sugar and depositing them all in Spencer's coffee.

Andrew looked a lot less friendly now that Spencer had disappeared. Or maybe he was as smart as he gave himself credit for and knew the display Toby had just put on was for him to witness. Still Toby continued talking, his voice growing less flippant as he spoke. "I would never forget how she likes her coffee, her birthday, her field hockey matches, her decathlon competitions, _the person who gave her_ _Adderall_."

Andrew dropped the packet of sugar he was still trying to tear open. "So that's what this is about."

"What?"

"That whole display you just put on! You rubbing her and kissing her, it was to make me angry and to get her to leave."

Not willing to admit he was right, Toby corrected, "That display was because I deeply love Spencer. You getting angry was just a bonus."

"So what, you're mad that I gave her the pills that she asked for? She asked for them, Carpe-"

"If you call me Carpenter, I can't be held responsible for your black eye."

That made Andrew swallow the rest of his sentence. He may be strong and athletic but he felt like if Toby had enough rage in him, he might do some serious damage.

Toby took a deep breath in. "Did you know she had an addiction to those pills?"

"N-no!" Andrew stumbled. He had no idea that Spencer had a history with Adderall.

Toby looked at him again, as if he were measuring him for size. "Didn't you know Spence sophomore year?"

"Well, yeah-"

"She was going through a lot, wasn't she?"

"Yes, but she didn't share that with me," Andrew fumbled again. What was it with this guy? Toby wasn't as taller or as broad as Andrew, yet Andrew found himself wanting to crawl into a corner just to escape him.

"But you were her friend, right?" Toby asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"I guess, yeah-"

"And you're her friend now?"

"Yes!" Andrew exclaimed, avoiding the looks the other customers were giving him for being loud. Toby suddenly hoped no one here would pass this confrontation onto Spencer, unsure of what her reaction to this would be.

"So why would a friend give her those pills? Addiction or not, those pills are harmful," Toby inquired. "And a friend, who knows Spencer knows her personality, knows she is the kind who would go to extremes. It's something I love about her but it also terrifies me."

Andrew didn't have the right words, a feeling that was unusual for someone who was Summa Cum Lade.

"I didn't think they were dangerous, alright!" Andrew spit out after a second of stumbling to figure out the right words in his brain and put them in an order that makes sense.  
"I've taken them too and I've never-"

"Wait, wait,'' Toby held up his hand to stop him. "You take these pills too? Recreationally?"

Andrew hesitated before nodding. "I do have a legit prescription though," He repeated the same line he gave Spencer, the line he gave himself to justify his usage.

Toby shook his head, before rolling his eyes, "I don't care what you do to yourself, Andrew. What I care about is Spencer. And I don't like anything or anyone who causes her harm, however indirect it may be. Personally, I wish she'd never speak to you again, for giving her pills _and_ for hitting on her every chance you get." Toby would be lying if he didn't say the shade of red that Andrew's face suddenly turned didn't please him a little. "But that's her decision. I'm just saying, if I find out you've enabled her addiction, the thing that causes her more pain than anything else, I won't care who decides to hold me responsible for your black eye."

The mouth of the broad blonde fell open at the not-so-indirect threat.

"Have a nice day,'' Toby concluded, picking up the two drinks he'd purchased.

"Yeah, hope to never see you again," Andrew mumbled under his breath, picking up his untorn packet of sugar and his caffeinated beverage.

Making his way through the crowd and up the stairs to his loft, Toby was shocked to see his girlfriend hanging out in the open doorway.

He wondered, fearfully, if she'd heard anything he'd said.

"Did you really just do that?"

Apparently she had.

Toby didn't respond right away, a sheepish look clouding his features as he followed her into the loft.

He made his way past her, setting the drinks on the table before taking a deep breath. "I know, okay, I know. It was a testosterone filled move, I should have left it alone, I'm ruining your identity as a feminist by being such an alpha male."

Spencer's stern expression turned to a smirk. A playful smirk. "I kind of liked it," She shrugged, looking away, fighting a real smile.

Toby's expression took an abrupt turn for the bright side. "You did?"

"I said kind of," Spencer corrected, walking towards him, reaching out to whack him lightly in the stomach.

He caught her hand though, before it made contact with his shirt, and easily scooped her up in his arms, hugging her to his chest. "You're not mad," He sighed in relief, leaning in and pressing butterfly kisses to her neck, throat, chin, cheek, eyelid and forehead, repeatedly.

"Hey! I still fully expect that massage you were so kind to offer. If I'm missing important classes, you better make this worth my while."


End file.
